


WHO LIKES THE DOGS' WHOOF?

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fondling, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	WHO LIKES THE DOGS' WHOOF?

Morgana entered Morgause's yard. The front door were wide open. She heard a deep guttural growling from the darkness within the house. Morgana froze. Suddenly a huge black dog rushed out of the door. Morgana screamed when the dog jumped and they both fell on the ground. "Scooby," thundered Morgause's voice. Morgana was laying on her back and Scooby licked her face with his long, pink, wet tongue. "C'mon, stop it," giggled Morgana. "Only your mistress can do this to me."  
Morgause pulled Scooby back and helped Morgana to her feet. Then she rose her eyebrow: "Can I?" "You are the only one who can," answered Morgana immediately. Morgause smiled and buried her fingers in Morgana's curls. They felt different... smoother. "You've got a new shampoo," stated Morgause and smelled the hair. The scent was dazing. Morgause's breath was heavy with the haze of mist, coming with the nightfall.  
Morgana grinned: "Are you there, baby?" Morgause woke from her trans: "Sure I am. And you know what? I want you." Morgause bit Morgana's lower lip: "I want you so bad." Morgana rested her hand betwixt Morgause's shoulderblades, the other arm twisting around her waist and its hand holding her thigh tightly. "So...," whispered lovesick Morgana among the kisses, capturing Morgause's collarbones, veiled with the golden flood... "show", Morgause sighed, "me", Morgana's scent filling her spreading nostrils, "how", her collarbones sweating from the caresses, "bad", her thighs shaking, "you", her fingers playing with Morgana's curls, "want", rising them and letting them flow over Morgause's palms, "me."


End file.
